Can It Really Be You? ReWriten
by TaKari Girl 101
Summary: Tihs is a Story about diffrent Bonds, i guess. TaiTo and TaKari! XD i rewrote this cause the first draft sucked and i was 10 when i wrote it so ya! Enjoy guys! And Please Review!


**Can It Really Be You?**

**Chapter one: Puddle of memories!**

**Takeru POV [15]**

When I was 8 years old I went and saved the Digital World. Exactly two years after we finally beat all the dark forces in the Digital World, I moved with all the other Digidestend from Odaiba to Colorado in the same town as my cousin Willice. Willice's house is so big, me, Yamato, my mom, and my dad, all lived there with Willice and his mom. My mom and dad had just gotten back together (Yamato and I kept our same last names though) and my dad got a job there. We told everyone about moving with us! But two Digidestend didn't move with all of us and those two where the closest people too me and Yamato… Taichi & Hikari Yagami. We all kept reminding them that we would move yet they would not believe us. They were like family to us and to top it all off we didn't even keep contact with them so we don't have an idea to what's going on in their lives now a days.

I woke up with sweat all over my body, "Another nightmare!" I mumbled. It felt so real this time. Well dreaming of the past won't do any good. I shook it off.

"Today is going to be a great day!" I said with a yawn as I got up and went out to the balcony. When I moved here me and Willice became very close, also I became very close with all the new friends I made, their names are:

**Miyako Inoue**: 16 years old. Purple Hair. Glasses. Smart, Out-going, funny and very loyal.

**Daisuke Motomya**: 15 years old. Maroon Hair. Goggles on his head. Interesting is all I can say here.

**Iori Hida**: 12 years old. Brown hair. He loves kendo and is very good, might I add. He's shy at first but warms up to you the longer you stick around

**Willice Takaishi**: 15 years old. Look exactly like me (at least that's what everyone say's), Willice is my cousin on my mother's side. He loves to tease Daisuke and is very devious.

**Yamato's POV [18]**

' "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAGAMI SIBLINGS!" We all shouted_

_Taichi and Hikari's eyes were wide as their mouths hung open, "For us?" They asked shocked._

"_Of Course!" Mimi giggled and hugged the Yagami siblings, "Happy joined birthday!" _

"_Thanks!" They both said smiling. Then we were all caught in a group hug._

Then I woke up with tears in my eyes, "Dammed Dream." I cursed a million times under my breath and before I knew it... I started to cry.

**Takeru's POV**

3:00pm

I was waiting at the meeting point with my brother, Mimi, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou and Willice. We were waiting for the trio of late. Miyako and Iori are never late, as long as there not with Daisuke.

"Where are they? It's been a whole hour!" says the annoyed Yamato, looking at Jyou's watch.

"I don't know Ya-" I started but got cut off by yours truly Daisuke

"SORRY WHERE LATE!" shouted Daisuke

"Miyako-chan, Iori-san, what did Daisuke do this time?" I asked with a small grin.

"HEY!!! It wasn't my fault this time I swear!" said Daisuke attempting to defend himself

"I'm sorry guys it was actually… my fault. My alarm clock didn't go off this morning." said Miyako with her puppy dog eye's and nobody alive could resist those.

"Its fine Miyako don't sweat it…we just love giving Daisuke a hard time!" Willice said the last words in a whisper and I chuckled. And with that we all headed to the beach.

**---'s POV**

"What!!! No Way!?" said the brunette headed male in shock, "Are you serious!?"

"Yes kids its true so get in the truck you're already all pack!" his mother replied

"IT'S NOT FAIR! ITS TOO SHORT NOTICE!" yelled the boy

"Mother, how could you not tell us? What about our Friends?" asked the boys' sister.

"I'm sorry kids, but we just heard about it this morning, our boss said we had to go now or we don't get the job, and it's a long drive so hurry in the truck."

And with that they were in the truck driving away.

**Sora's POV [18]**

Koushiro, Miyako and Iori building the sandcastle of doom. Jyou and Yamato where playing life guard and jugging the race that Takeru, Daisuke and Willice where competing in. Although it looked like a race till you collapse of exhaustion. Mimi and I where tanning and reading magazine quizzes to each other.

It was getting late and we were all really hungry, we did have a fun and energetic day. The sand castle that Koushiro, Miyako and Iori made was HUGE, it was truly amazing. Mimi and I read about 100 quizzes each and swam for 45 minutes as we cheered on the boys in the race. Jyou and Yamato jugged the race, competed in the race, played life guard and helped with the sand castle a bit.

"So shall you boy's take us girl's and Iori out to eat?" asked us three girl's with Miyako's puppy dog eye's to make sure they say yes and they accepted with a sigh. It was fun to see them fight over whom would pay.

"Excuse me! But I have to find the wash room!" said Iori

"Sure! Be back soon!" said Jyou

When the food came and I saw this little girl celebrating her Birthday, my memories started to overflow and then a tear escaped my eye.

"Sora what's wrong?" asked Mimi with every one looking over her shoulder too see me.

"Oh Nothing." I smiled

"That's a lie. Why are you crying?" Mimi asked

I sighed, "I miss Taichi and Hikari-chan for an odd reason."

"I haven't thought, heard or talked of them in 5 years. I suddenly feel guilty."

"You know I feel the same way… we should have at least called them or write like we promised… " Yamato sighed dropping his chop sticks.

"Sorry to interrupt…"started Miyako

"But… Who in god's name are Taichi and Hikari!?" finished Daisuke

"They where… part of our team…" Takeru said taking a bite of his ramen

"The glue that bought all of us together…" continued Jyou staring at his tea.

"But most of all they were always there when we needed them, they are our best friends…" continued Koushiro.

"No more than that… It was so much more than that… they where our comfort zone, the thing that could get us back up on our feet when were on the ground… where we would go so that Hikari and Taichi could hug us tight, where Hikari would let us let it all out, Taichi would get us water drop it on purpose, slip, get back up, leave the room to go get something to clean it up, Hikari would go to help clean up and every time she would slip, then Taichi would go make us the best hot chocolate in the world, Hikari would give us advise and Taichi would try his best to give advice. Even though we knew it was coming, we still…" said Yamato

"Still laugh and they would always give us a warm smile in return, but the most amazing thing was they would never get fed up… always listening, comforting, smiling, laughing, understanding and… the best quality they have is they always loved… loved the moment and the people." said Takeru

"The only bad quality about them is that they had was they would try so hard to never show sadness… They always thought that if they told us how they felt inside, we would get worried, and then think that they are burdens on us because we worried for then… But Hikari thought that more than Taichi… They told each other everything… they are so close… it's amazing…She was the Light in the darkness… He was the Courage that helped us fight through all the hard time." I finished

"Wow…" said Miyako

"You know guys… it's like we totally ditched them back then… we kind of just left… left them there… it was really insensitive of us…" said Jyou " We didn't even look back… they were always there and then it was our turn and we just left. I wonder how they felt watching us leave like that… they must have felt so… so…unwanted."

That shut everyone up.

"Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find the… uh… what happen?" asked Iori

We all decided to eat so the food the boys were buying, Willice was telling joke's to lighten up the mood, we all pretended to laugh, but the thing is we weren't even listening more like mimicking the expressions that Iori, Miyako, Daisuke and Willice had. I really thought about what Jyou just said, it was so true; the thing is, those words cut deeper than a knife.

'_How did they feel when they watched us leave? What did they think? The real question is ; if we see them again will they forgive us!?'_ That was the only thing going through my mind right now, and probably the others too.

It was 9:30pm, Daisuke suggested that we see a movie, Miyako, Iori and Willice seemed up for it so we all said yes just because we didn't what to ruin their night because we wanted to leave, so we went. The movie was _**Lady in the water**_. I didn't really pay attention.

We all decided to go home after that because Daisuke was already sleeping and we were all depressed. Miyako, Iori and Willice decided to walk Daisuke home so he wouldn't get run over.


End file.
